Celebrity Dates
by NeonDomino
Summary: Remus Lupin the famous actor agrees to go on a dating show where he'd have to choose from five contestants. He didn't realise that the five contestants would be very attractive celebrities, or that he'd be so drawn to rockstar, Sirius Black. MC. WolfStar.


**I know this is unrealistic as we don't live in a world where the BBC would show a game-show that is a reality show about a bunch of gay men living in a house together. Let's just pretend that people are more open minded.**

* * *

><p>"Remus, you're in the paper," James exclaimed, handing it over to his friend. Remus took the paper from his hands and glanced at it, seeing a picture of him shyly smiling at the camera.<p>

"Famous Actor, Remus Lupin, will be appearing on 'Celebrity Dates,' a new dating show brought to you by the BBC," he read out. His eyes darted to James.

"You never told me you were going on a dating show," James accused, helping himself to Remus' breakfast.

"I... My manager thought it would be good for me to be seen out in the dating world and this show would do that... or something," Remus said. "She was very convincing."

"You mean you were scared to tell her no?" James asked with a grin.

"Of course not, I make my own choices," Remus tried, but sighed. "Fine, she scares me, but so far she's been right about everything... She said that I've gained the boy-next-door image and people are clambering for details of my private life and to throw them something in the form of me on a dating show with other 'out' celebrities.

"Mate, you've been around since you were in that... thing when you were sixteen. That's six years now, and you've done alright without being in the public eye often."

"It's alright for you, James," Remus mumbled. "You love it. Your face splashed over every newspaper. James Potter, hottest thing in football."

"I'm awesome," James agreed. "So... what's this show like?"

"I'm basically going to be living in a house with a bunch of gay men, and I have to kiss the one's I want to stay in the house each week. There will be five I think, so that's four eliminations. Money to charity for this of course."

"Which charity - the puppy one again?"

"Nothing wrong with helping animals," Remus replied.

**...oOo...**

"Look, you have to get me on that show," Sirius insisted, waving the newspaper at his cousin. "I don't care how you do it - even if you have to pimp me out to the bloody show producer or kidnap his children, I'm getting on that show."

The newspaper was slammed down onto the desk in front of Andromeda, but she barely glanced at it, and continued to paint her nails.

"You're not thinking clearly. Whatever happened to - 'I'm not going to do reality shows or game-shows or interviews or -"

"Andy," he interrupted, urgently. "I need this. Please. I'll owe you - one of the things you keep insisting I do... an interview or something perhaps or a talk-show... I'll ower you one of them if you just get me on this show."

"I... it's not fair for me to use Ted," she said, hesitantly.

"Ted?" Sirius asked, wondering what Ted had to do with any of it.

"Ted's cousin is the producer. I'll do this once, agreed?" Andromeda said, firmly.

Sirius grinned at her. "Thanks."

"Are you going to tell me why this specific show?" She asked. "It's not your sort of thing. You're not even out. This is going to out you, you know."

Sirius shook his head. "I just have a good feeling about it," he replied.

Andromeda reached for the paper, but Sirius quickly picked it up and walked out clutching it.

**...oOo...**

Remus looked through his suitcase, as Lily stood next to him, going over last-minute information.

"Am I allowed to know who is going in there?" Remus asked.

"It's a surprise actually," she replied. "Look, you don't have to marry the guy, but the conclusion to this is to be seen out in public with him after the show. All the agents have the information for two dates set after the gameshow ends."

"Yeah," he whispered, nervously. "Are we sure this is -"

"You can't cancel now," Lily said, holding up her iPad. "Here are comments on the upcoming episode. Look, this one is from someone who says she's watched you in films and thinks you are an amazing actor." Lily paused for effect. "This one is from an eighty-two year old woman, who says you remind her of her grandson, and she can't wait to watch your new show as it's the high point of her Saturday night."

Remus leaned in closer.

"She is my grandmother," he replied. "High-point indeed. She goes out dancing and plays bingo on a Saturday night. She'll be taping the show to watch tomorrow."

Lily smiled.

"I could show you more?"

"No, I'm ready. I just..." he trained off, pulling the shirt off and grabbing a t-shirt and pulling one of his oversized sweaters on instead. "Look, I'm going in there as me, I'm going to be comfortable at least."

Lily nodded and Remus started to repack his suitcase with less shirts and more cardigans, t-shirts and jumpers. He changed his shoes for converse and sprayed some cologne on himself.

"So, James is going to be watching the show and coming in to see you."

"James, he's the footballer, right?"

"Yup, don't take any crap from him... I doubt you'd take crap from anyone," he replied.

"I won't," she said with a grin.

After he had finished repacking, he closed the suitcase, picked up the travel case that was just filled with books and Lily lead the way from the room.

Remus kissed his parents goodbye and got in the car.

"Remember Remus, enjoy yourself, okay. I know the celebrities coming into the house aren't as well-known as you are, that's all I can tell you. Also, keep it clean. Swearing and adult jokes and stuff will be cut out, but sex is not allowed."

"Because I'm just going to go in there and want to shag the first person I meet," Remus scoffed. "I can control myself, I'm not a horny teenager."

"The camera's will be off from eleven pm until six am, and obviously there won't be any camera's in the bathroom," Lily added. "So if the horny teenager in you does emerge, I would suggest..."

"No wanking in the bedroom when I wake up," Remus deadpanned, causing her to laugh.

**...oOo...**

Remus gripped the handles of the suitcases as he walked towards the houses, the public who weren't supposed to know the location leaned forward over the barriers, trying to touch him.

Remus smiled, and greeted a few people as a couple of BBC staff moved forward, grabbing his cases and moving towards the door.

After signing some autographs for a bunch of children, and allowing a group of grannies to hug him and pat his head and listened to them wishing him luck in meeting 'Mr Right', because it was about time that he found someone, Remus waved at the crowd, smiled and turned towards the doors.

Remus knew he was the first one to arrive. He headed straight for the stairs with his cases and went to pick a room for himself. He was told that the main room at the top of the stairs was his, but he didn't want the large room. He looked at the rooms on that floor, before heading up the stairs again to find another couple of rooms. He opened the doors and realised they were identical to each other. Both with a bookcase and a decent sized bed, a small wardrobe and chest of drawers. One had a window seat and that was the deciding factor for Remus.

He didn't care that the rooms were smaller than the ones downstairs, they had the best views from the windows and he wouldn't be disturbed by the noise anyone else made.

Once his bags were in the room, Remus went downstairs with a book to wait for the rest of the house to appear.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please :)<strong>

**I know I have so many stories to finish, I just couldn't make this a one-shot. It was supposed to be, but I have so many ideas, this is now an MC. :)**

**I will be getting my other stories done, I promise!**


End file.
